Total Drama Wrestling
by DariusQ
Summary: The  Total Drama teens have been trained and are now proffesional wrestlers! However they may get bored of just fighting eachother!  Review and submit your own wrestler boy or girl!
1. Chapter 1

Week One

Round One Match One Geoff vs. Cody Announcers: Owen, Izzy, and Chef

Chef:From Pierre South Dakota, weighing two hundred and five pounds, the cowboy Geoff!  
>From Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, weighing one hundred and thirty seven pounds, the underdog Cody!<p>

(Ring! Ring!)

The match starts and Cody immediatley charges Geoff. Geoff pushes him aside and gives his back a fivestar. Cody yelped in pain and fell to the ground on his stomach.  
>Geoff grabbed his right leg raised it and slammed it down. As Cody laid on the ground Geoff turned him over and tried to grab his legs but was kicked in the face.<p>

Izzy: Use a chair, take my chair!  
>Owen: But Izzy in this match theres disqualification.<br>Chef: Shup and sit down girl, it's getting good.

As Geoff grabbed his face and turned sideways, Cody took this moment to stand up and Geoff. Cody the sat on Geoff's chest and punched him repeatedly in the skull.

Chef: If Geoff doesn't stop him soon he'll gush out bleeding.  
>Owen: That would end the match on the account of it being first blood and I would then faint.<p>

Instead of punching Cody off Geoff picked him up on his shoulders. Cody continued to punch Geoff in the head but, he also punched him in the ribs so he couldn't slam him down on the ground. After a minute of this Geoff stumbled and fell on the ropes and dropped Cody on the cement floor. Geoff then fell in the ring and slowly got up and waited for Cody. At this time the ref was standing over Cody's limp body and counting. At seven the ref got closer to Cody andmotioned for the bell.

Owen: Wow! The first match of TDW ends in a KO, thank God it wasn't first blood.  
>Chef: Pay up McLaen! You owe me a twenty!<br>Izzy: Can he use a shovel now?

Round One Match Two Izzy vs. Katie Announcers: D.J., Bridgette, Chef

Chef: From Atlana Georgia, she was actually asked to leave mankind alone, the Dimwitt Izzy! From the dumpster behind McDonalds, she is currently being searched by the CIA, KGB,  
>and the IRA, the Maniac Izzy!<p>

(Ring! Ring!)

The bell rang and the girls started to circle eachother waiting for the other to make the first move. Izzy eventually did and leaped at Katie. Katie tried foolishly to clothesline her but Izzy grabbed her arm and pulverized Kaie's stomach. Katie managed to give Izzy a hard blow to the head making lose her grip of Katies arm.

D.J.: How do you think this match will end?  
>Bridgette: Katie has luck but Izzy is a wild card.<br>Chef: Izzy has more experience in hand to hand while Katie is a newcomer.

As Izzy gripped Katie she sweeped her on to the ground while Katie grabbed her and pulled her down as well. Izzy then pulled Katie into a headlock. Katie tried to peel off Izzy's arms but to no avail, she then looked like she was about to submit. Instead of slapping the ground Katie grabbed Izzy by the neck and flipped her over her own head.  
>Izzy was laying down dazed and then put into a pinning position.<p>

Ref: 1! 2! 3!

Chef: Somehow the dimwitt has won!  
>i<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Week One

Round Two Match One Announcers: Duncan Lindsay, Chef

Chef: Weighing one hundred and forty pounds, from the weird prarie people of Nevada, Homeschool Ezekiel. Weighing one hundred and thirty five pounds, from his mother's basement, the Ninja wannabe Harold!  
>Lindsay: Before this match starts, which do you think is more eww?<br>Chef: I think she means who will lose.  
>Duncan: As much as I hate to say it Harold will probaly win.<br>Chef: Seriously?  
>Duncan: Harold is a head taller and has a longer reach. If "Dorus"<br>doesn't run straight in he could win.

(Ring! Ring!)

As soon as the bell rand Ezekiel ran straight for Harold. Harold rolled outta the way but, Ezekiel continued to run and bounced off of the ropes adding to his momentum.  
>As Ezekiel came back Harold punched his chest, took a few steps back, and clotheslined him to the ground. As Ezekiel hugged his chest Harold repeatedly kicked him in the back. As Harold went for another kick Ezekiel grabbed his foot and slowly lifted it up while he stood up. As Harold was trying not too fall standing on one leg Ezekiel kicked Harold, and shoved him on the ground. Ezekiel then started to stomp on Harold and go for the occasional punch.<p>

Chef: Ready to lose twenty bucks Duncan?  
>Duncan: You better not screw this up "Doris".<br>Lindsay: Why don't you try to jump on him.

Ezeakiel hearing Lindsays words ran to the top rope and mounted it. Ezekiel made a peace sign and doved towards Harold. However Harold saw this coming and rolled out of the way.  
>As Ezekiel slammed the ground Harold went in for a pin.<p>

Ref: 1! 2! 3!

Lindsay: Oops! Was that my fault?  
>Chef: I think I have a gambling problem.<br>Duncan: Why can't you stop?  
>Chef: It's not that I can't stop! It's that I can't win!<p>

Round Two Match Two Announcers: Gwen, Justin, Chef

Chef: From San Antonio Texas, she's spent eight hours in a dentist chair,  
>the farmers daughter Beth! From the Jersey Shore, she puts the "B"<br>in bitch, Heather!

(Ring!Ring!)

Heather just smirked and laugh as Beth raised her fists in a fighting motion. Heather calmly walked over to Beth and slapped her across the face. Beth gasped and grabbed her face and a very serious look came upon her. The cold icy glare Beh had even made Heather flinch. Beth as quick as lightning grabbed Heathers long brunete hair and smacked her. The punch was so powerful it created a "Thud".

Chef: Wow, I think I felt that one!  
>Gwen: Anyone else feel like Beth's eyes are peering into your soul? Really just me?<br>Justin: I thought that putting a pissed of Leshawna in the ring with Heather would be bloody. I can't wait to see how this ends.

Still holding Heathers hair, Beth took Heathers head and slammed on the top rope. After doing this couple of times Beth pulled Heathers head down a little. Then just like that Beth's knee connected with Heathers face making Heather yell in pain. Heather fell to the floor and grabbed her nose, which suprisingly wasn't bleeding. Heather gave Beth another glare a pulled her down. Heather started to yank Beths' hair and punch her repeatedly in the face. Beth became srious again and stopped the attack with another powerful blow. While Heather lay with her stomach down holding her nose, Beth put her knees on Heathers legs and pulled her right arm back. Heather started to feel extreme pain but, Beth didn't perform the submission roperly and was elbowed in the jaw. That attack sent Beth off of Heather but, didn't stall Beth for long. Beth slowly got up and put Heather in a headlock while standing.  
>Beth started to run for the ropes and propelled herself off them. Beth landed back on the groung on top off Heather making her squeal in pain. Beth slowly got up took a look at Heather and stomped on her nose.<br>That single action did it and Heathers' nose was gushing blood. The ref immediatley signaled for the bell and pulled Beth away.

Gwen: Wow Justin you were right, it did turn out bloody.  
>Justin: One thing I can't figure out is why everyone's paying attention to them and not me.<p>

DariusQ here. I hoped you like the second round of week one. The second match went on longer than I thought. All right let's get down to buisness. I will post five rounds every week which will consist of two ordinary matches or one special. If people want to send in a wrestler I will add a new one every week from now. After a few weeks there will be titles and competitions to decide who gets it.  
>P.S. Next round will be a special.<br> 


	3. Chapter 3

Suprise, this isn't the first special. You're probaly screaming or flipping of the computer but, I'm giving you a proposition. You can decide the next special and who competes I'll give you four options below and you can either PM me or just leave a review of what you want.

Handicapped Gwen Vs. Eva Leshawna

Tag Team

Courtney Lindsay vs.  
>Sadie Sierra<p>

Three on Three Mixed Tag

Duncan Trent Noah Vs. Alejandro Gwen Sadie

Three Way Falls Count Anywhere

Duncan vs. Trent vs. Justin

P.S. There will be backstage drama after the special in the same chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

Week One

Round Three Special Announcers: Noah, Sadie, Chef

Chef: The following is a triple threat match. From the green plains in Indiana, personally I've seen him turn off a light switch nine times before leaving a room music man Trent. From San Francisco,  
>I can't even keep my eyes off him, Justin. From the Parker's juvenille delinquent center in Eugene California, Duncan.<br>Sadie: I can't wait for this to start.  
>Noah: Honestly, I'm excited as well.<br>Chef: I'm hoping to see some blood myself.

(Ring! Ring!)

With that it began. Trent immediatley charged Duncan who was in a ran towards Duncan with his arms stretched outwards and Duncan raised his hands and smirked. Duncan ducked under Trents left arm, pumped his right fist in the air and clocked Justin with the left. Duncan finished his assault by bringing his hands together and smacking down on the back of Trents' neck.

Chef: Ouch, that'll give him whiplash for a while.  
>Sadie: I don't understand why he has to be so mean.<br>Noah: It does seem like he's enjoying it.

However, Duncan's victory was short lived when Justin got up and tackled him. As Duncan landed with a thud Justin sat on his chest and pounded away. Duncan weakly raised his arms in front of his face in an attempt to defend himself. The motion was needed because, Trent whistled causing Justin to raise head and was meant with a foot in his face. The kick sent Justin flying off of Duncan and he slowly crawled to a corner. Trent seemed to forget about Duncan and moved over to Justin. Justin was slowly starting to get up when Trent grabbed his head and connected his knee with it. Justin went back on the floor and grabbed his head in pain. Suddenly there was a look of rage in Justins' eye and he grabbed Justins legs and fliped him over. Justin stood up and as Trent was raising his head it met Justins heel. Duncan looked at this in despair while he was clutching his chest until a look came upon him. After Justin kicked Trents' ribs one more time he turned around and Duncan ran toward him. Duncan jumped grabbed Justins head pulled it down and it connected with his knee. Justin quickly went down and Duncan was all over him. Trent saw this and desperatley tried to get up.

Ref: 1! 2! 3!

Trent jumped up at three but was too late. Duncan didn't seem to care and he ran u tp Trent and did the same move he had just done to Justin. As Trent fell the referee pulled Duncan away and called for a medic.

Noah: That was just brutal!  
>Chef: Brutal but entertaining!<p>

Backstage Drama

Beth winced along with Lindsay as she saw the move Duncan had performed. They were currenly backstage watching the first special on a flat screen. Beth looked at her watch and gasped, it was time for her to go meet her trainer. Beth grabbed her gym bag and waved goodbye to Lindsay. As Beth walked down a long hallway she was about to tun right. As she turned a chair met her and sent her to the ground. Beth was hurt bad and about to pass out. Beth tried to look at her assailant but was just met with another whack to the face.  
>"She's out cold." A deep voice said. "Nice work." Another voice answered. The deep was said again "Wait Heather we're just going to leave her?". "What do you think we're going to do Eva."<p>

DariusQ here, I hope you liked the first special and just to let you know we will have backstage drama after every first special of the week, which will be the third round.  
>After the fifth round there will be TDW recap. That will be a little taalk segment of all the week's winners. Also the fifth round will be a special. I'll give you the choices tommorrow. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Week One

Rouund Four Match One Announcers: Trent, Eva, Chef

Chef: Weighing two hundred and seventy four pounds, from the hot dog vendors of Chicago, the gargatuan Owen.  
>From the beautiful beaches of Miami, I think his accent is fake, the crusder Alejandro.<p>

(Ring! Ring!)

With that Owen started to charge Alejadro. Alejandro waited for him to come and motioned to him. Owen reached out with his right hand to punch but, he was to slow. Alejandro grabbed Owens arm jumped behind him and pulled on it. Owen tried to grab him with his left arm, but that only made it hurt more. Alejandro eventually let go and whacked Owen in the head. As Owen grabbed his head an turned around Alejandro had ran back and propelled himself off the ropes. As Alejandro reached Owen, he was grabbd by his arm and leg. Owen picked him up, and using his momentum slammed them both back on the ground.  
>Alejandro landed witha cry and was holding onto his arm. Owen stood up and smiled as he had an idea. Owen put Alejandro laying down on his back and stomped on his injured arm. Owen then slowly stepped on Alejandros stomach and putting all his wait down walked over him.<p>

Trent: My God, how can Alejandro go on after that? I would submit right there.  
>Eva: It's like taking DJ's bunny and driving a steamroller over it.<br>Chef: I don't wanna know how that came to your mind.

Owen started to walk with his back turned to the ropes. Alejandro decided that this was the time to attack. Alejandro ran to Owen and with all his weight wacked his head. Owen droppped like a rock on the ropes.  
>Alejandro then positioned his body so that it was between two ropes. Alejandro gripped the ropes and jumped onto Owens back. Alejandro pulled the top ropes back and with that forced pushed down on Owens back.<br>The froce on Owens chest was giant and he started to squrim frantiquly. Owen eventually was able to push Alejandro off and clock him. With Alejandro dazed, Owen used his last bit of strength to pick Alejandro clear off the ground.  
>Owen held him high enough that his waist was at Owens head. In one movement Owen slamed Alejandros body on the ground. Alejandro layed their limp and motionless. Alejandro didn't make any attempt to struggle as Owen pinned him.<p>

Ref: 1! 2! 3!

Round Four Match Two Announcers: Cody, Katie, Chef

Chef: From New Orleans, Louisiana, she would slap me if I even mentioned ghetto. Why is she looking at me like that? It's Leshawna! From Denver,  
>Colorado, I'd believe her if she said she was a crip or blood, Gwen!<br>Cody: This match will be good because they're really good friends.

(Ring! Ring!)

The first thing Leshawna did was glare at Chef and barely dodged a puch from Gwen. Leshawna wasn't as lucky when Gwen gave her a blow in the gut. Leshawna recovered and stomped on Gwens foot. Gwen hollered and tried to grab her foot but, Leshawna tackled her to the ground. Leshawna was now standing over Gwen holding down her hands.  
>Gwen mouthed sorry to Leshawna and used her foot to push Leshawna off. As Leshawn was knocked back Gwen jumped up and clocked her. As Leshawna stumbled around with a dazed look, Gwen positioned Leshawna so she was holding her head was bent over. Standing in front of Leashwna, Gwen grabbed her head and jumped in the air taking Leshawna with her. Gwen landed on the ground on her knees but Leshawna landed face first. Gwen simply rolled Leshawna over and held her down.<p>

Ref: 1! 2! 3!

DariusQ here sorry the second match was a little short but I didn't have much time to write. Anway tommorow will be another special and Total Drama Recap hosted by Chris McLaen. The original poll for the last special was actually a tie. So this special will be Coutney, Lindsay vs. Sadie, Sierra.


End file.
